homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Hearts
Broken Hearts is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on December 2, 2012. Synopsis Saul catches up with an old friend and discovers evidence of covert activities by Estes. Brody and Vice President Walden find themselves at odds over the future of their political relationship, while Dana and Finn come to terms with their own differences. Episode guide Saul talks with Dar Adal at a local diner. Adal confirms that Peter Quinn is one of his men on loan to Estes, but for what purpose, he claims not to know. Later, at Langley, Saul confronts Estes regarding why Quinn is involved in the operation. Estes becomes furious when Saul implies that Quinn was brought in to kill Brody, in order to cover up Estes' complicity in the drone strike that killed Abu Nazir's son Issa. Quinn approaches them, reporting that Carrie was in a car accident and is now missing. Saul heads to the accident scene. While he's gone, Estes tells Quinn "he knows". At the safehouse, Jessica and Mike reminisce about sleeping together the previous night. They begin kissing, but stop when they hear Brody at the door. Brody receives a call from Nazir, who has taken Carrie hostage in an abandoned mill. He rebukes Brody for betraying him and threatens to kill Carrie unless Brody carries out a task for him. He orders Brody to enter Vice President Walden's home office at the Naval Observatory and retrieve a serial number that corresponds to Walden's pacemaker. He explains that he will be able to use the serial number to manipulate the pacemaker wirelessly. While Carrie and Nazir get into a heated debate of ethics, Brody goes to the Naval Observatory to find that Walden is in a meeting with an ambassador. He sneaks into Walden's office and text messages the serial number to Abu Nazir, only after confirming that Carrie has been set free. Nazir sends the serial number to an associate who is sitting at a computer. Walden, finished with his meeting, enters his office and finds Brody. Brody tells Walden that he's withdrawing as a candidate for Vice President in order to take care of his family; Walden bristles at the idea. Nazir's associate gains access to Walden's pacemaker and accelerates his heartbeat, inducing a heart attack. Brody sees Walden struggling and reveals his true motivation for withdrawing: his desire to be "clean" again. He says he disagrees with everything Walden stands for. Walden tries to call for help but Brody swats the phone away. As Walden succumbs, Brody tells him, "You still don't get it, do you? I'm killing you". After Walden is dead, Brody finally calls for a doctor. Finn visits Dana, telling her that he's haunted every day by the fact that he killed someone, and that Dana is the only one he can talk to about it. He floats the idea of renewing their relationship, but Dana declines. Carrie, having been set free, gets a hold of a cell phone and calls Saul, telling him of her location. Langley forces move in en masse, but Saul is detained by two men who say he's needed upstairs. Not content to wait for backup, Carrie returns to the abandoned mill to look for Nazir. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal * Valerie Cruz as Major Joy Mendez * Hrach Titizian as Danny Galvez * Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden * David Bishins as Robert Valence * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Zach Appelman as James Carrington *Neema Atri as Ahmed *James G. Martin Jr. as Driver *Michael McCauley as Man Videos Homeland 2x10 Promo "Broken Hearts" (HD) es:Broken Hearts Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2